Płatki
by kim-onka
Summary: Irina i mowa kwiatów. / Urodzinowo dla soshi185.


Ansatsu Kyōshitsu / Assassination Classroom (C) Yūsei Matsui

Na początek: wieeelki bukiet dla Jubilatki, kochanej soshi185~! Ogromny bukiet pozytywnych życzeń, dojrzewających w słońcu radości, pięknych chwil wonnych szczęściem i rozkwitających marzeń. I różowych róż (=przyjaźń).

Co do opowiadania…

…Wytłumaczyłabym to, ale nie potrafię. Mam nadzieję, że Ci się spodoba ^_^

(Co do znaczeń podanych w tekście: dla większości kwiatów znalazłam po kilka wersji, więc może znacie inne, ale te też nie są całkiem zmyślone.)

(Zdjęcie kwiatka znalezione.)

* * *

.

Niedaleko szkoły jest kwiaciarnia.

Irina przechodzi koło niej codziennie i mimo woli ogląda się na kwiaty widoczne w oknie wystawowym; barwne płatki, rozchylone zadziornie lub stulone w nieśmiałe pąki, przyciągają jej wzrok już od chwili, gdy mija zakręt, i dopiero, gdy musiałaby już iść tyłem, z żalem odrywa od nich oczy.

Jednak ani razu nie zatrzymuje się, aby podziwiać kwiaty.

.

Kwiaty są świeże, piękne, żywe, są wszystkim, czym i ona jest, ale są ścięte i ożywcza ich uroda jest chwilowa; choć stoją dumnie i prosto, jak i ona, już wkrótce pochylą się i zwiędną, ich czas przeminie.

To jednak nie wszystko.

Irina przeszła i widziała niejedno, ale w głębi serca pozostało w niej troszeczkę – tylko troszeczkę, ale wystarczająco – z małej dziewczynki biegającej po łące wśród polnych kwiatów i wysokich traw. I dlatego też, chociaż nie przyznałaby się do tego za żadne skarby świata – zresztą właściwie komu? Innym skrytobójcom? Uczennicom spragnionym opowieści o burzliwych romansach? – od czasu do czasu, po cichu, pielęgnuje wciąż nieśmiałe marzenia o czymś słodkim, wzruszającym i niemal baśniowo romantycznym.

.

Tego dnia wazony na wystawie pełne są tulipanów.

Proste, wysmukłe kielichy we wszystkich niemal barwach i odcieniach – od czerwieni i żółci przez biel po fiolet i czerń – zdają się przesypywać miękko przez krawędzie naczyń, wychylając się ku niej zalotnie.

Tulipany oznaczają miłość, fascynację. Irina otrzymała ich w życiu niemało i przyjmowała je zawsze jako trofea, dowody swej biegłości w kunszcie oszukiwania i uwodzenia. A ponieważ elementem tej sztuki jest umiejętność czytania ludzi i wykorzystywania ich słabości, w niej samej nie było miejsca na wzajemną fascynację, a jej serce pozostawało skryte, niczym w przymkniętej koronie tulipana.

Aż do teraz.

.

To zjawisko znane i stare jak świat – Irina może mieć, kogo chce, więc chce tego, kogo nie może, jedynego, na którego nie działają jej czary.

Niedostępność. Wyzwanie. Polowanie.

Prawie jak skrytobójstwo.

Irina wie dobrze, że to tak działa, ale właściwie, jeśli się zastanowi, chodzi też o coś innego – musi chodzić też o coś innego – coś, co nie przydarzyło jej się od lat, od czasu, kiedy została profesjonalną zabójczynią.

Zdemaskowanie to błąd, oczywiście, i spora niedogodność dla Iriny, której podstawową techniką jest infiltracja. A jednak, z czasem, zdemaskowanie okazało się ulgą – niespodziewaną, nieznaną ulgą. W tej niezwykłej klasie, w której nauczyciel – przebrzydły ośmiornicostwór, ona go jeszcze dopadnie - codziennie zachęca uczniów, aby go zabili, Irina może być sobą i powoli zdaje sobie sprawę, że bawi się jak nigdy dotąd.

To miejsce jest w odświeżający sposób prawdziwe.

I dlatego też wszystko, każde słowo i każdy gest, ma zupełnie inny wydźwięk.

.

Pewnego dnia kwiaciarnia jest zamknięta – urlop, przepraszamy, zapraszamy wtedy a wtedy – ale na trawniku przed szkołą rosną stokrotki, małe białe słonka z żółtymi oczkami.

Stokrotki to dziecięca niewinność oraz niezdecydowanie. A może to było bezbronne serce? Albo jednak doskonałość i zrozumienie? Irina nie może sobie przypomnieć. W każdym razie nic nie pasuje, od bardzo dawna, bo też bardzo dawno temu zdarzało jej się pleść wianki ze stokrotek, które były małymi słonkami, i kłaść je sobie dumnie na jasną główkę.

Irina wciąż z radością przyjęłaby stokrotki, ale nikt ich jej nie ofiaruje, a sama nie chce ich rwać, bo i po co? Najpiękniejsze kwiaty to te otrzymane w prezencie.

.

Może właśnie prawdziwość ją paraliżuje.

Może Irina nie potrafi już być szczera i bezpośrednia, starannie wypracowane nawyki są jak sznurki, na których się porusza.

Może to dlatego on nie dostrzega jej uczucia – bo jej zachowanie wobec niego traktuje jako zwyczajne. Bo ona, Irina, jest taka zawsze.

On za to jest niezwykle bezpośredni, ale to niewiele pomaga.

Może właśnie dlatego zaczęła mówić o swojej przeszłości – to najprawdziwsze, co ma. I lekkie muśnięcie serwetką zamiast pocałunku też nagle wyraża znacznie więcej.

Rzecz jasna, on tego nie zauważa.

.

Oko Iriny przykuwa mieczyk.

Niezbyt duże czerwone kwiatki przycupnięte na grubej, zielonej łodyżce. Brak mu może subtelności róży czy lilii, ale ma oryginalną osobowość, której tamte mogłyby mu pozazdrościć.

Aż zabawne, że tak pomyślała – akurat ona.

Mieczyk symbolizuje chęć walki, podarowany wyraża też podziw dla czyjejś siły i charakteru. Teraz Irina myśli, że choćby nic innego, to właśnie taki mieczyk chciałaby dostać. Bo czyż nie jest silna? Czyż sam nie powiedział, że liczy na jej siłę, na jej pomoc w tej misji?

To i tak zbyt mało, a jednak zawsze coś.

To wręcz śmieszne, że tak to odbiera – akurat ona.

.

Oczywiście są jeszcze róże.

Ale na prawdziwe róże, królewskie, szczerze i czerwone uczuciem, jest jeszcze daleko za wcześnie – a takich nieprawdziwych, grzecznościowych, wymuszonych Irina nie chce.

.

Przesłanie lwiej paszczy to „zwróć na mnie uwagę".

Ale on i tak by nie zrozumiał. No, pewnie zacząłby się zastawiać, co jej odbiło, że daje mu kwiaty, i rozważałby, czy nie wypróbowuje na nim jakiejś nowej techniki skrytobójczej. Naprawdę, poziom ślepoty tego człowieka czasem ją obezwładniał.

Od czasu do czasu Irina bawi się, wyobrażając sobie minę Karasumy w takiej sytuacji, i mimo woli chichocze, kiedy w oknie kwiaciarni widzi wiązanki lwich paszczy, te wodospady koloru.

Poza wszystkim, Irina jest przywiązana do idei, że piękna kobieta otrzymuje kwiaty, a nie wręcza.

.

Pojedyncza gałązka frezji przypomina dłoń wyciągniętą w zaproszeniu do tańca.

Frezja to wyraz szacunku, uznania i radości, a także zaproszenie do flirtu.

Byłaby w sam raz, naprawdę.

Irina, która ma dzisiaj wszystkiego serdecznie dosyć, wstępuje wreszcie do kwiaciarni i kupuje jedną – nie po to, żeby komukolwiek ofiarować, ale po to, aby postawić ją na swoim biurku i podziwiać, i wąchać, i marzyć.

Tymczasem wyjmuje z szuflady kolejny nóż ze specjalnego materiału i udaje się na zajęcia.

I tak życie w klasie E toczy się dalej.

.


End file.
